1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an information processing apparatus having a function of playing back sound and a sound volume control method for use in the information processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a type of personal computer has been developed having an AV playback function which enables audio and video (AV) apparatuses including compact disk (CD) players, digital versatile disk (DVD) players, and TV receivers to be played back through the computer.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) 2002-335137 (paragraphs 0002 to 0005) discloses an audio apparatus which is connectable with a computer. The computer can execute application software to play back sound from audio data stored in the computer and control the volume of the sound. GUI (graphic user interface) software provided by an OS (operation system) or the application software is used for controlling the volume of the sound. Also, pointing devices such as a mouse, a track ball or the like is used as typical input devices. The GUI displays a rotary volume knob or a sliding volume knob or the like.
This allows a user to manipulate the pointing devices such as the mouse and to drag the cursor for turning or sliding the volume knob displayed on the operating screen of the GUI. Accordingly, the sound amplitude of the audio apparatus can be controlled by the user operating the control on the display screen.
However, a problem is that the conventional volume control adjustment using the GUI is not performed until application software is started.